dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Horse Doctor
Details *'Title:' 마의 (馬醫) / Maui *'Also known as:' The Horse Healer / Veterinarian / The King’s Doctor *'Genre:' Medical, historical, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast Network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-01 to 2013-Mar-25 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Horse Doctor OST Synopsis A Medical drama about the life of a low-class veterinarian of that era who was a horse doctor then becoming a high official as a court physician in charge of the king's health in the late period of the Joseon Dynasty. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Cho Seung Woo as Baek Kwang Hyun **Ahn Do Gyu as young Kwang Hyun *Lee Yo Won as Kang Ji Nyung / Young Dal **Noh Jung Ui as young Ji Nyung / Young Dal *Son Chang Min as Lee Myung Hwan *Yoo Sun as Jang In Joo *Lee Sang Woo as Lee Sung Ha **Nam Da Reum as young Sung Ha *Lee Soon Jae as Ko Joo Man *Han Sang Jin as King Hyun Jong *Kim So Eun as Princess Sook Hwi *Jo Bo Ah as Seo Eun Seo ;Extended Cast *Kim Chang Wan as Jung Sung Joo *In Gyo Jin as Kwon Suk Chul *Jang Hee Woong as Yoon Tae Joo *Yoon Bong Gil as Park Dae Mang *Choi Bum Ho as Jo Jung Chul *Jun No Min as Kang Do Joon *Choi Soo Rin as Joo In Ok *Kim Hye Sun as Queen In Sun *Lee Hee Do as Choo Ki Bae *Maeng Sang Hoon as Oh Jang Bak *Ahn Sang Tae as Ja Bong *Ahn Yeo Jin as Court Lady Kwak *Lee Kwan Hoon as Ma Do Heum *Lee Ga Hyun as Queen Myung Sung *Joo Jin Mo as Master Saam *Uhm Hyun Kyung as So Ka Young *Jung Gyu Woon as Crown Prince So Hyun *Choi Duk Moon as King Hyo Jong *Seo Hyun Jin as Jo So Yong / Jo Gwi In *Yoon Hee Suk as Seo Doo Shik *Seo Bum Shik as Kang Jung Doo *Im Chae Won as Lee Myung Hwan *Na Sung Gyoon as Park Byung Joo *Lee Sook as Choi Ga Bi *Kim Young Im as Jo Bi *Oh Eun Ho as Hong Mi Geum *Oh In Hye (오인혜) as Jung Mal Geum *Heo Yi Seul as Park Eun Bi *Jang Young Nam as Kang Do Joon's wife *Jo Duk Hyun as Lee Hyung Ik *Sun Woo Jae Duk as King In Jo *Shin Gook as medical staff *Yoo In Suk as farmer *Park Hyuk Kwon as Baek Suk Goo *Hwang Young Hee as Baek Suk Goo's wife *Han Choon Il (한춘일) as doctor at royal horse stable *Jun Hun Tae as doctor at royal horse stable *Kwon Tae Won as Kim Ja Jum *Kyung Soo Jin as Crown Princess Min Hoe Bin of Kang clan *Kim Ho Young as Oh Kyu Tae *Yoon Jin Ho as Choi Hyun Wook *Lee Hee Jin as Woo Hee *Song Min Hyung as Boo Tae Soo *Im Byung Gi (임병기) as Soo Bo (Woo Hee's older brother) *Park Young Ji as Hong Yoon Shik *Na Jae Gyoon (나재균) as Do Seung Ji *Kang Han Byul as little crown prince, later King Suk Jong *So Hyang as Kyu Soo *Jung Dong Kyu as Shim Moon Kwan *Kim Tae Jong (김태종) as Ji Pyung *Lee Jong Goo as Lee Myung Hwan's stepfather *Yang Han Yeol as Young Dal (Ji Nyung)'s childhood friend *Oh Jung Tae (오정태) as Doo Mok *Kim Ik Tae as Joseon's officer *Kang Shin Jo (강신조) as Guru Ui Geum Boo *Shin Joon Young (신준영) as Byung Ja *Choi Ye Jin (최예진) as court lady Nam *Choi Eun Suk (최은석) as Joseon's officer *Gi Yun Ho as Joseon's officer *Park Gi San (박기산) as Joseon's officer *Song Yong Tae as Joseon's officer *Lee Sung Ho *Gil Geum Sung (길금성) *Jo Dong Hee *Gong Jae Won *Jung Yoon Suk *Im Byung Ki *Lee Sung Ho *Lee Seung Ki *Baek Yoon Heum *Seo Kwang Jae *Na Jae Kyun Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Choi Chang Wook *'Producer:' Yoo Hyun Jong, Jang Gil Young (장길영) *'Director:' Lee Byung Hoon, Choi Jung Kyu *'Assistant Director:' Nam Sung Woo (남성우), Park Seung Woo, Lee Dong Hyun (이동현), Park Joo Yun (박주연) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Yi Young Recognitions *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grand Prize) (Cho Seung Woo) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actor, Special Production (Cho Seung Woo) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Actor, Special Production (Lee Sang Woo) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actress (Kim So Eun) Episode Ratings See Horse Doctor/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:MBC Category:Historical Category:Medical